It's a Leap of Faith
by Skittles1
Summary: Meimi's father makes a life-changing decision that could ruin her life as Saint Tail, her bond with Seira and any chance of being with Asuka. Can the two struggle with their feelings and still make it out alive & happy? Can her friendship last over miles?


A Saint Tail song fic to the song to "It's a Leap of Faith" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own anything but the plot P I may call Asuka Jr. just plain Asuka sometimes but I'm talking about the same person, I'm just too lazy to write out the Jr. and sometimes it sounds weird. I didn't expect it to be this long, but that's ok! It just kept getting longer and longer and longer! Please review and tell me what you think! =)  
  
"It's a Leap of Faith"  
  
By: Lauren  
  
Meimi looked down at her watch as her feet trudged forward; just one more hill and she would be home. The skin under her eyes seemed to droop slightly for she had been up late the night before working another case as Saint Tail. A cheesy grin spread across her face as she saw her house in the distance. But something was wrong, something was strange. Her father's car was pulled in the driveway. Now this would be a normal thing except her dad doesn't usually get home for a few more hours. Her footfalls softly echoed as she ran into her driveway, attempting not to trip as she sprinted through the doorway. The red head's breath came in quickly as she stood in the kitchen doorframe, her backpack falling off of her back as she saw her parents sitting at the table. Ordinarily her dad would be showing her mother some kind of new magic trick and she would be sitting there laughing but now their faces where etched with a grim expression as they looked up at her.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened!?!" Meimi frantically ran to them.  
  
"Meimi, we need to talk." Her mother pulled out a chair for her to sit down in.  
  
"What is it? Just tell me." The heroine sat down quickly, her eyes never leaving her father's melancholy expression.  
  
"Your father-" Meimi's mother began but was cut off by her father.  
  
"What you're mother is trying to say is my job has been transferred to a different town. Basically, the show needs to move because business has been slow."  
  
Meimi shrugged as relief flooded her face, "That's cool! So how long will we stay out there? A few weeks? A month?" She questioned. Meimi didn't know what the big deal was; she needed a vacation any ways.  
  
"No honey." Her mother sighed, "We have to move out there for a year or possibly more."  
  
Meimi took a step back. She would usually support her parents in their work, but moving? Leaving her friends and everything familiar behind? This was all too much and all too sudden. She just didn't know what to feel or do. She didn't want to let her parents down and make a mess of their work. Her voice stuttered as she plastered a fake smile on her face, "That's ok, as long as dad is happy with his job there." Then she turned and fled up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
One less call to answer  
  
Feeling full of despair  
  
Don't think I can get through it  
  
Just one last prayer  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi's red hair ruffled as Ruby crawled through the tangles trying to comfort her friend. She was buried under her covers trying not to cry as she held onto the small hedgehog. Her eyes wandered to the phone, she wanted to call and talk to Seira so badly but was afraid to make her dear friend sad by breaking the news. What would Saint Tail do? I guess she'd just have to move to another town, but would Asuka Jr. follow her there? Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't but she doubted it. Her dad had told her the town was all the way across the country in a secluded area and she knew Asuka's father wouldn't allow him to go following her, or rather, Saint Tail. Carefully, she pulled out her school year book as she flipped through the pages. A picture of her and Seira shot out of the page at her, she had known Seira forever practically. Meimi knew they would write and phone each other but it just wasn't the same.  
  
"Meimi, time for school!" Her mother's cheerful voice called up the stairway and entered Meimi's mind. Her brain slowly functioned as she brushed her teeth. It wasn't like Meimi to be so down but this wasn't a normal situation. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. She wouldn't be able to say good-bye to Asuka Jr. Saint Tail at least couldn't. At school they always announce when someone is leaving and if Saint Tail told Asuka she's leaving, since they're the same person they'll be leaving at the same time. If he puts two and two together, he might figure out that she is Saint Tail!  
  
"Why should I care about him though?" Meimi told herself as she fought the salty tears that had somehow found their way into her eyes. She would have to tell everybody about moving today and she knew it wouldn't be easy. Her parents where planning on leaving in a few days, her dad's job was doing that poorly.  
  
~*~  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
There's someone out there  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe that  
  
1 Someone cares, oh  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi sat in her room as a quiet knock sounded on her door. Her head looked up from her homework as she wiped away a stray tear, "Come in."  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you quickly." Her dad walked into the room, sitting down on her bed across from her, "I know it'll be hard to move but you'll always have me and your mom to talk to anytime you want." He smiled at her softly.  
  
"Thanks dad." Meimi answered, now hugging her father as a smile formed on her face.  
  
Behind her a bouquet of roses popped out of her dad's hand and landed on her desk.  
  
Meimi took in a deep breath as she entered the school hallway, her hands almost trembling. Meimi slowly stepped into the bustling classroom and was instantly mobbed by Seira.  
  
Her nun-in-training-friend chirped, "Good Morning Meimi! What's up?"  
  
"Oh...nothing." She muttered.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Asuka sarcastically drooled as he looked at Meimi. She was a pretty pitiful sight to see, her hair seemed messy and unmade while her skin seemed to have taken on a pale-like color.  
  
"I didn't get enough sleep." The fiery red head snapped back, now alive with anger.  
  
"You girls at the school are all the same, stay up late watching 'Dawson's Creek' then don't even bother to make your appearance look nice for school." The young detective snarled and with a quick turn of his heel marched off to his seat.  
  
"I'll show you one day!!!" Meimi yelled to his back then turned to Seira, "That little pest!!"  
  
"Calm down Meimi." Seira smirked as her friend broke into a large smile but it quickly faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Seira, we need to talk." Meimi frowned as she sat down at her desk, looking up at her concerned friend. She couldn't take it. So she just blurted it all out, "My dad is getting transferred to another town, it's like across the country and we're moving there for a year or more."  
  
Seira frowned but quickly tried to hide her sorrow. If her friend was leaving, the least she could do was give her some happy last days.  
  
Asuka sneered as he called over to Meimi, "So you're leaving."  
  
"Yeah, so what's it to you?! I thought you left. Too bad you aren't leaving!" Meimi made large eyes as she pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'll be glad when you're gone!" Asuka yelled back before his head encountered a large book being thrown at him.  
  
Meimi felt something drop inside of her, as if she had been expecting something and had suddenly been let down.  
  
~*~  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there?  
  
Right there  
  
2 Searching for the answer  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got a job for Saint Tail." Seira smirked as she pulled Meimi into the bushes outside of the church.  
  
"What is it this time?" Meimi smiled, she had been waiting for a case soon. She wanted to get some good things done before she had to leave.  
  
"A young girl came here today with a prayer. Her father owes a famous jewel called the Tiger's Eye but a few days ago it was stole from his household and is now being sold at the Northern Star Jewelry Store."  
  
"Isn't that the store that is going out of business?" Meimi questioned.  
  
"The store owner was the one who stole the gem and now he is trying to sell it so he can gain the money and keep the store open. No one will believe that the girl's father owned the gem because they are what most people would consider poor and the gem was a secret family heirloom. The owner of the store use to be friends with her father and he trusted his friend when he showed him the gem. But his friend deceived him and stole it." Seira finished.  
  
Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She could never be Saint Tail if it wasn't for Seira and if she moved, she wouldn't be able to be Saint Tail again unless she found another Seira, which she doubted she would.  
  
Seira sensed the distress in her friend's eyes, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Seira, what am I going to do? How am I going to be Saint Tail without you?" Fresh tears began to form in her eyes again. She had been doing a lot of crying lately.  
  
Seira quickly embraced her now sobbing as she quietly comforted her, "Have faith. You'll be fine. With your great personality, you'll make tons of new friends."  
  
"But I don't want new friends, I just want you all! You're the best friend I could ever have and you're the greatest! How can I leave you behind? What if everybody forgets me? What if Asuka and you and everybody replace me with some other girl?" Meimi wailed.  
  
"Would I ever do something like that?" Seira looked at Meimi.  
  
"No but..." Meimi's voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What if Asuka or nobody cares about me leaving? I know I should be brave but I'm scared to go out to a new town all alone, without you or anybody familiar except my parents."  
  
"You'll have Ruby." Seira pointed out. "God will watch over you."  
  
"I'll miss you so much Seira. You and...Asuka...and everybody else..." Meimi stood up tall and wiped her salty tears onto her sleeve.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody seems to care  
  
Oh how I wish that  
  
You were here  
  
Beside me  
  
3 To wipe away my tears  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. looked down at the tile floor. His eyes wandering over the patterns as questioned flew through his mind. And this time they weren't about Saint Tail or how to catch her. Much to his surprise, they where about Meimi.  
  
"Who am I going to pick on now?" He frowned. He hadn't thought about her leaving really until now. "This is stupid, she's just some dumb school girl. Why should I care if she's leaving or not?" He stood up then looked back down at the floor ruefully. "I just do care. I don't know why..." But his thoughts where interrupted as a giant brightly colored orange balloon floated right in front of his face. In the center, a small card was attached.  
  
"Asuka Jr.-  
  
Tonight at 7:00 PM I will come for the Tiger's Eye at the Northern Star Jewelry Store.  
  
-Saint Tail"  
  
3.1 Asuka Jr. grinned, "I'll get you this time Saint Tail!"  
  
~*~  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
There's someone out there  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
4 That someone cares, oh  
  
~*~  
  
4.1 A huge grin spread across Meimi's face as she whispered to Ruby, "This may be our last time working as Saint Tail, so let's do good and make sure no one forgets us!"  
  
The small hedgehog squeaked a yes in response then quickly burrowed herself safely in Meimi's hair.  
  
"ONE...TWO...THREE!!!!!" Confetti and streamers flew everywhere as Meimi did a twist and with a flash, she was standing clad in her pink skirt, her black boots and gloves, and her vest with her red hair in a long ponytail. The wind caused her ponytail to whip around as if it had a life of it's own while her skirt did the same kind of dance. Black gloved fingers held on tightly to the end of a building rooftop as Saint Tail's head popped out and she glanced down at the people below her. The few usual security guards where patrolling the building, an easy task for Saint Tail to get past, but where was Asuka Jr.? She took another look around and couldn't find him anywhere. Yes, there was the possibility that he was hiding somewhere, but there would often be more security guards or police officers. She felt something drop inside of her again as the world around her began to crumble down even further. Had he given up on catching her? He was so cute when he was mad. She stood up and walked over to the skylight that she was planning on entering from. "Even if he isn't here, Ruby, we've got a job to do. I wanted to have a challenge for my last job though!" Her voice muttered to the hedgehog hidden in her hair that answered with a squeak. Putting her hand into her pocket, Saint Tail frowned, "Jeez, I thought I still had some balloons left. Look's like we'll just have to jump rooftop to rooftop when we leave." She grinned as she silently unlocked the skylight but something caught her eye. Asuka Jr. was sitting behind the bushes on the ground. So he was waiting for her. The heroine thought to herself, "How stupid of him, I'll just leave by rooftop!"  
  
~*~  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there?  
  
Right there  
  
5 Waiting for the answer  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. mused to himself how he would grab Saint Tail and catch her once and for all. He had it all planned out, instead of being tricked by Saint Tail this time, he would be the one doing the tricks.  
  
"Let's see, everything is in place." He quietly said to himself, "Saint Tail will stumble right into my trap! She'll think I didn't show up, I know she'll come in the skylight like she often does and take the gem. She'll probably leave from the rooftop also but this time I'll get her. I've got my dummy, the doll of myself, set up so she'll think I'm waiting for her on the ground. Then I guarantee she'll leave by the rooftop! But she won't know I'm waiting for her right here!" He smirked to himself as he quietly hid under the black blanket he had hidden behind an air conditioner vent located on the roof.  
  
Her boots softly clicked as she landed skillfully on the floor much like a cat. Saint Tail scanned the room, no one in sight. This was so easy, too easy. The Tiger's Eye was sitting in a glass case in the corner of the room. She smiled smugly, "Most likely there is an alarm on the glass so I'll just have to perform a little magic." Saint Tail stepped up to the glass, fog now filled the room incase someone was hidden and watching her. Now they wouldn't be able to spot her. "One...two...three!" She muttered under her breath as the deep ocean blue gem disappeared from the glass case and then reappeared in her hand.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentleman!" Saint Tail bowed quickly then leapt into the air, grabbing onto a rope she had tied down from the skylight. With two swift movements, she was up on the roof with the skylight closed and the Tiger's Eye safely tucked away in her pocket. A sigh escaped her lips, she had hoped so badly that Asuka Jr. would at least attempt to catch her.  
  
A cracked voice sounded through the air. "I'll catch you Saint Tail!!" It called from the ground, but it sounded strange. So false. Her ponytail fluttered in the light breeze as she looked off the roof edge to see Asuka Jr. standing on the ground looking up at her.  
  
"I'll catch you Saint Tail." The boy kept repeating.  
  
~*~  
  
Remembering times  
  
We would share  
  
Somehow I feel  
  
You here beside me  
  
Even though you're not there  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly Saint Tail took in a sharp breath, "Wait a minute..." But before she could finish her sentence, another voice called out behind her.  
  
"So you fell for it!" Asuka Jr. stood up tall, his blanket falling to the ground as he stepped towards Saint Tail. He was only seven feet away from her. Seven feet from catching the thief that had always gotten away from him. And he didn't even realize it, but she had also stolen his heart. Asuka didn't think it would have been this easy and rapidly, a question popped into his mind. What would he do after he caught her?  
  
Her hands began to tremble as Saint Tail stared at him, thankfully for the darkness he couldn't see her face. At least not from the distance he was standing at. The detective that had always chased after her, she knew she shouldn't have doubted him. He would never not come after her, right? The red head's face went pale as she looked around for an escape route, it all had happened so fast and she couldn't leap to the next rooftop from where she was, she needed a faster runway and push. He stepped towards her, each step his shoes clicked softly but the sound was carried away by the wind. He was coming closer to her, faster. She was trapped as she stumbled backwards, the ledge crumbling slowly under her feet.  
  
All at once Asuka realized what was happening, his eyes opening wide. His strong voice rang out as he called out to her, "NO! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!!" But it was already too late. The frail rock was crumbling and falling apart too fast under her weight and she stepped further off causing it to break faster. It all happened in slow motion it seemed. The detective's footsteps turned into a sprint as he ran towards her, his Saint Tail.  
  
Meimi took in a sharp, deep breath and let out a shrill scream as the solid ground that had once been under her feet was no longer there. And she began to fall. But something grabbed onto her and her arm jerked painfully as Asuka Jr. snatched and held on tightly to her gloved hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you." Asuka panted as he clutched to her hand tighter, his breath coming in rapidly while beads of sweat where already forming on his brow.  
  
And the world seemed as if it all stopped moving for Saint Tail, for Meimi. Her red bangs hung loosely over her eyes, blocking Asuka from seeing her true identity but if she looked up at him, he would see who she really was. She felt her whole body shaking as she dangled by one arm, being held up by a thread.  
  
"Don't let me go." She managed to muttered in fright, tears blurring her vision as she felt her hand begin to slip from her glove. Saint Tail looked down at the ground; she was so high up. At least eleven stories. No one could survive a fall like that. Not even Saint Tail. Her hand slipped further out of the glove as Asuka attempted to hold on tighter. He felt her fingers slipping out of her black glove as his own fingers twisted tightly onto hers, trying to hold on. He had to hold on, everything depended on it and him.  
  
"Trust me. I won't let you down." Asuka muttered to her.  
  
"I'm going to die. I'm going to fall and die." The words echoed in her mind over and over again. "Do something. Do something. This is your last chance. Say how you feel before you plunge into that asphalt below you." Her heart screamed at her while her mind was a complete blank from panic. "This is your last chance to say or do anything before you die." The words screamed at her again. Meimi took in another deep breath, as she now knew what she had to do. She had to do it, no matter what. Like the voice said, she may never have this chance again. She held in a scream as her hand slipped out farther from the glove, his hands holding onto her fingertips.  
  
Meimi turned her head as her red hair fell out of her face. And she stared straight into Asuka's eyes. Her entire face shone in the pale moonlight as her blue eyes looked into his. A look of shock formed on Asuka's face as he looked down at her. At Saint Tail. And now he knew who she was. She was Meimi. The little red haired girl at school that he would always fight with. Part of him felt relieved and happy. He didn't know why he was happy but his heart did. It was because inside he had fallen in love with Meimi but also with Saint Tail. Part of him knew she was Saint Tail, deep inside. But the other half of him was angry. Angry that Meimi had lied to him so much. But why should she have to tell him?  
  
But before he could said or do anything three words quietly escaped from her lips. They where so quiet he could barely hear them but he did hear them. They where said with so much care that it seemed they could break any moment.  
  
"I love you." Meimi whispered the words, tears in her eyes. And then it happened.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe there's  
  
Someone out there  
  
6 It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe that  
  
Someone cares, oh  
  
~*~  
  
Her fingers slipped out of the glove as her shaking body began to drop towards the hard ground. Their fingertips seemed to dance for a brief moment before she slipped out of his grip.  
  
"NOOO!!" Asuka cried as loud as he could as he lunged at Saint Tail, at Meimi, trying to grab onto her again. But it was all futile. He couldn't reach her in time. His hand still clutched onto her black glove as he froze, staring down at her as she fell, hot tears now streaming down his face. His voice stuttered as whispered, "I love you too." Then they grew louder as he screamed, "I'M SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE YOU! DON'T DIE SAINT TAIL!!!" His mouth failed to call out any other words. His body was frozen with shock. Had he just lost the one person he loved? Had he just failed her? Had he just caused her death? Never in his wildest imagination did he expect this all to happen. And it had, and it had happened so fast. He wished he could go back in time so badly. He wanted to be sitting by his window, looking out and to see Meimi walking along the street. And she would look up and see him, then smile a huge grin right at him and for him only.  
  
~*~  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there?  
  
7 Right there  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
By the window for  
  
Your smile to come through  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby madly kicked with her hid legs as she made her way out of Meimi's hair, a balloon in a tight grip between her teeth but not too tight so that it would break the elastic. The hedgehog nudged Meimi as she fell, trying to get the screaming girls attention.  
  
"Ruby! You make a jump for a nearby tree or something." Saint Tail frantically grabbed the hedgehog, suddenly more concerned for its safety than her own but Ruby only held onto her and kept nudging her. Saint Tail grabbed onto the small fluff ball carefully while her body came closer to the ground. Everything was happening so fast but it seemed so slow at the same time as pictures of her family, friends and Asuka flashed through the red heads mind. Saint Tail had no more tricks left that she could do to save her own life. She looked at Ruby to see her holding a bright pink balloon.  
  
"Where did you get that? I thought I was out of them!!" Saint Tail quickly grabbed he balloon, "One...two...three!" She quickly yelled as the balloon instantly inflated, lifting her and Ruby up into the air gently. Her voice called out to the crying Asuka Jr. as she floated safely past him and into the night air, "I'm ok Asuka!"  
  
He looked up in shock as she jumped onto a nearby rooftop and run off into the shadows.  
  
"What happens now...?" Saint Tail asked herself as she ran, bounding across the rooftops. Her breath was still shaky and her body pale from the shock of all that had happened. Tears streamed down her face as she ran for home, her safe haven from the world.  
  
~*~  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
In the darkness when I call out to you  
  
And I'll remember  
  
When you told me I could trust in you  
  
~*~  
  
Seira raced over to Meimi, collapsing into a hug as the two friends embraced.  
  
"I can't believe this is your last day!!!" Seira let out a sigh as they both turned and walked towards the school.  
  
"I know! Did the gem get returned safely?" Meimi looked at Seira and tried to grin as memories of the night before came flooding back into her mind. Her face turned a pale color as she thought about what Asuka Jr. would do when he saw her. She had no idea and was partly afraid of what he would do. He had found out her true identity and also found out she was in love with him! So many questions raced through her mind. Would he be angry? Would he turn her into the police? Would he hate her forever? ...Would he say he loved her too? And so many more buzzed through her mind, thousands by the second.  
  
"Are you ok? Did something happen?" Seira worriedly asked her friend.  
  
"No, no I'm fine." The red head replied, trying to clear her mind.  
  
"Good because you need to enjoy your last day!!" Seira grinned as they entered the classroom.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" A group of voices cheered out as balloons of all colors filled the room and across the board a large sign covered with flowers spelled out "We'll Miss You Meimi"  
  
Tears filled the girl's eyes as she looked around at everyone in the classroom, all her classmates and friends smiling at her and waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"Thank you all so much!!" Meimi make a useless effort to hold back her tears as a smile formed across her face. She opened her arms as the group of kids all made a pitiful attempt at a group hug. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asuka Jr. sitting in a shadowed part of the room, his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
"He must be mad at me." She thought to herself but had no time to ponder about it for her classmates now grabbed onto her, asking her questions like if she had been to the area before and if she was moving into a big house. They had games all lined up with cake for later.  
  
Meimi smiled as her teacher hugged her and the old nun said to her, "I hope you like it out there, we'll miss you though. Be a good girl now and don't cause too much trouble."  
  
"I won't." Meimi replied.  
  
Asuka Jr. turned and stared out the window as laughter filled the room. He sighed as he stared at a kid who was late for class sprint across the front lawn. "I can't believe she would hide and lie to me, I mean who would believe Meimi was Saint Tail? But it's not like she had a choice. And she told me she loved me but she's leaving. So what does it matter? ARGH! I'm so confused, what am I suppose to do? Tell her I love her then let her leave, possibly forever? That would be stupid. Better to leave it as it is, I guess." Asuka sighed to himself. He clenched his fist angrily. "She probably doesn't love me anymore any ways, I let go of her hand. It would have been my fault if she had gotten killed or hurt, so how could I ever even take care of her? We're young too." He told himself, "I told her to trust me and I let her down." Another sigh escaped his lips.  
  
Meimi's eyes wandered again to Asuka but she quickly looked away as he moved, shifting his position. She turned to Seira and smiled as they began to cut a large cake that said "Good Luck Meimi" across it in big pink letters make out of sweet icing.  
  
A head of blonde hair suddenly found it's way up in Asuka's face as the person angrily said, "You know Asuka, I hate you."  
  
"What did I do?" Asuka pushed back the boy as he looked up at Sawatari. He didn't need any more trouble; that's for sure.  
  
"Well, it looks like Meimi isn't interested in me anymore. You stole her from me. But I hate you even more right now." Sawatari crossed his arms and glared down at Asuka.  
  
"Ok, now what did I do?" Asuka angrily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She is so sad and you made her that way. Look at her, she's so unhappy. I can't stand it when she's upset and sad. So I can't help but hate you." The blonde boy said.  
  
"But look at her, she's smiling and grinning. She's happy! How can you say she's sad?" Asuka shot back at him. He didn't need more burdens to carry on his shoulders now.  
  
"People can smile even when they are sad. Look in her eyes, they're empty. She's not really laughing, it looks like she wants to break down and cry." He looked down at Asuka and said to him, "You better start sorting out your feelings because pretty soon she'll be leaving and it won't matter either way to you. But it'll matter to her, I guarantee it and if you make her cry, I won't stand for it." And with a swish of his hair Sawatari turned and walked away to join the party and chow down on some cake. Soon his camera was clicking away as he called to Meimi, telling her to pose for the camera.  
  
Asuka slowly stood up, looking from a distance he glanced at her eyes. And they did seem sad and so empty, full of hurt and pain. And he had caused all that pain. He found his feet soon taking him out of the room and into the school courtyard. There he wandered through the shrubbery as his mind filled with thoughts. "I could never be the perfect guy for her, I'm undependable. Look at me, I let her fall, if only I had held on a little tighter. Why didn't I dive after her? She's leaving and don't they say long distance relationships are hard?" He tried to make up excuses for the truth was he was too scared to tell her how he felt. He had never been good at things like that. Asuka ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep tears back. "I only know one thing and that is I love Meimi. Saint Tail. The same person and both of them." He turned and began to walk back to the classroom. He would tell her how he felt and from there they would both decide what to do. A smile crept across his lips. Maybe later he could set up Lina and Sawatari. He slowly entered the classroom as his hands began to tremble, half from excitement and half from fear. Crying could be heard from the corner of the room.  
  
Asuka frowned as he thought to himself, "It must be Meimi because everybody went home. She's sad she has to leave." He turned and stepped towards the figure. "Meimi, I have to tell you something." His hand reached out to touch the shoulder of the shaking figure. The person spun around to face Asuka. A look of shock passed through his face, "Seira!?" Asuka attempted to laugh but it came out sounding empty and sad. Asuka frantically questioned the nun in training while he tried not to sound too anxious, "Where is Meimi?"  
  
"She left an hour ago for the airport. Her parents picked her up and are taking her straight to the plane flight." Seira replied as she attempted to stop crying and wiped her tears.  
  
"No, I can't be too late!" Asuka muttered as he turned and fled from the room. His feet hurt with every running step he took but he ignored the pain as he sprinted into the police office he often helped out in, "I NEED AN ESCORT TO DRIVE ME TO THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Y-yes!" A woman at the desk replied as she turned to get a driver.  
  
"HURRY!" He called behind her. "Wait for me Meimi, please..." His broken voice quietly stated. His heart was falling to the ground and he didn't think he had the strength to pick it back up.  
  
~*~  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
There's someone out there  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
That someone cares, oh  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi trailed behind her parents as they walked towards a desk where they checked in their luggage. "So he doesn't love me after all. He could at least have said good-bye. He's just going to let me go. I guess he really didn't want to catch Saint Tail that badly. Not anymore at least." Tears blinded her vision as she waited next to her mother and she tried her best to hide them with the shadows of her bangs. "So I guess this is how it ends." She sorrowfully bit her lip as the hot salty tears began to pour down her cheeks while she quickly wiped them up with her sleeve, but they kept coming, faster.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I know it's hard but we can do it. It's ok." Her mother leaned down and hugged Meimi to her so she could cry on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks mom." Meimi replied between sobs but she thought to herself, "But you don't know the half of it." The two women let go of each other and stood up tall, ready to face the world. Meimi held on tightly to her mother's hand while her father led them to the right corridor for their plane flight. The red head turned around as a familiar voice seemed to call out to her but she thought her imagination was just playing tricks on her. She turned around and kept walking but once again she heard the voice calling her name. Frustrated, she turned around but the sight she saw shocked her. Asuka Jr. was sprinting towards her, his face red as he kept taking in deep breaths. In his left hand he was holding a large bouquet of roses as he called her name again.  
  
"A-Asuka? What a-are you doing here?" Meimi said to him as he reached her. He was leaned down, his hands on his knees while he attempted to catch his breath. With a quick motion he held the roses out to her bashfully.  
  
"F-for you..." He managed to whispered to her.  
  
"Thank..." Meimi replied as she carefully took the flowers. She could feel the tension hanging in the air as she stood there facing him.  
  
"Meimi, hurry up and say good-bye. We have a flight to catch." Her father called to her.  
  
A determined look grew in Asuka's eyes as he opened his mouth and began to spill his feelings out to her. "I once met this girl and I didn't realize I loved her but at the same time I fell in love with another girl and I couldn't choose between the two. I couldn't have both of them. Then I found out she was the same person and that I could be with her, I loved both sides of her. But I let her down and now she's leaving and I don't want her to go without her knowing how I feel. I can't lose her now, I can't let her go before I tell her this. I love you too, Meimi." He shyly looked at the floor as he finished his sentence quietly.  
  
Fresh tears formed in Meimi's eyes as the two embraced quickly. He held her ever so carefully in his strong, warm arms, "Thank you so much..." She managed to whisper into his ear before her father pulled on her jacket.  
  
"Time to go or else we'll miss our flight." He sternly looked down at her.  
  
"Y-yes." She turned towards Asuka, "G-good-bye...!!!" Her face crinkled up as she began to sob harder but before he could do anything she turned around and raced up to her parents. She couldn't stand to leave him now, not after all that had happened. Not after he told her he loved her too. The three rushed towards their gate, giving their tickets to the clerk. Meimi's body shook as she attempted to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"MEIMI!!" Asuka Jr. called after her as she slowly made her way into the terminal. She was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her.  
  
She turned to look at him once more, just so she wouldn't forget how he looked.  
  
"I let you go once, but I'm not going to again Meimi! I'll chase after you wherever you go!!! I'll catch you one day!" He smiled as tears streamed down his face also. The silvery wet water dropped to the floor as he waved good-bye to her.  
  
She nodded her head, unable to utter any words. With a quick wave good-bye, she turned and disappeared in the mass of people boarding the plane.  
  
Asuka Jr. fell to his knees, tears clouded his vision as he cried and cried his heart out. He thought to himself, "So this is what it's like to have love and lost. I never want to feel this way again then..."  
  
As the airplane flew over the city Meimi looked down at all the lights. They reminded her of the way Asuka's eyes would sparkle when he argued with her or when he spoke of catching Saint Tail. Happy laughter could be heard from the back of the plane as her dad was performing some magic tricks for his fellow passengers. The laughter reminded her of Asuka's funny laugh. She looked down at the city again, her eyes blurry with tears again. The black darkness of the forest around the city reminded her of his dark hair and the silvery pale moonlight looked like the parts of his hair that shined in the sunlight. Meimi pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her face in her hands as she cried harder then she thought to herself, "I miss you already Asuka." She took in a deep breath and gulped slowly, "I know I'll see you again, one day...my love..." Meimi muttered as she began to cry again. It hurt so badly and the tears still wouldn't stop. But she knew tomorrow they would stop flowing. She knew the pain would last though and all she could do was try to ease it and slowly mend her broken heart.  
  
~*~  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there?  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
And I believe that  
  
You are out there  
  
8 It's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh  
  
~*~  
  
"Meimi, your mother and I have some good news." Her father beamed down at his daughter; it had been a year since they had moved.  
  
"What is it?" Meimi pranced into the room, she had grown taller and her long red hair trailed down her back. Every day she would talk to Seira and Asuka Jr. on the phone but she missed them still so much. And she missed being Saint Tail too.  
  
"We're moving back home. The business is growing there so we're going to head back, that is, if it's alright with you." He wrapped his arm around his wife as they looked at their daughter.  
  
"If it's ok!? IT'S MORE THAN OK!!" Meimi exclaimed as she ran to her parents, hugging them tightly, "I HAVE TO CALL SEIRA AND ASUKA RIGHT NOW!!" Tears formed in her eyes, tears of happiness.  
  
...A few months later...  
  
The plane touched the ground as Meimi tugged on her seatbelt, her eyes scanning the sparkling city around her, "I'm back home." She muttered to herself.  
  
As she nervously stepped off the plane a familiar voice called to her once again.  
  
"MEIMI! OVER HERE!" Asuka Jr. jumped up; a bouquet of roses in his left hand as Seira stood behind him, a huge grin on both of their faces.  
  
The red head ran over to the two as they all embraced. "I've missed you all so much!!" She squealed.  
  
"Do you think Saint Tail is ready for a come back?" Seira grinned, after Meimi left, with her permission, she explained what they did to Asuka Jr. The whole nun telling Saint Tail her missions thing. And he understood and didn't turn them in. He couldn't, after all, they where like modern day super hero's, or heroines.  
  
Asuka gently wrapped his strong arms gently around Meimi as he brought her in close to him. He leaned down and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. Meimi and Asuka's first kiss. He gently rested his chin on her shoulder and ever so carefully he murmured into her ear, "See, I told you I'd catch you." And with tears of pure joy in Meimi's blue eyes, she nodded yes.  
  
~*~  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
I know you'll be right there  
  
Right there  
  
9 And it's a leap of faith 


End file.
